Chilhuahua
is an Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Introduced as Rank S, he was demoted to Rank A with ''Yo-kai Watch 2. Chilhuahua evolves from Pupsicle when fused with a Snowstorm Cloak. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Chilhuahua is a blue chihuahua with a white belly, mouth, and paws that stands on both hind legs and uses his front legs like hands. Like Pupsicle, he is quite angular, giving the appearance that he is made of ice. Snowflake designs adorn his ears and stomach. He holds an icicle that he uses both as a baton and a sword-like weapon. Finally, he wears a Snowstorm Cloak as a cape, holding the ruff of the cape almost constantly. Chilhuahua acts like an archetypal member of nobility, speaking with grandiose terminology and looking down on criminals and the unjust. That being said he's quick to judge, believing Whisper to be a thief trying to steal his cape. However he is also benevolent, being known for saving humans lost on mountaintops and gladly giving the player a Snowstorm Cloak upon defeating him in battle. He is also honourable, agreeing to a duel after Whisper feels he has been insulted, but not accepting Whisper's challenge until the player is ready. Chilhuahua is an ice Yo-kai, and as such, his elemental attack is using ice. He appears to be a skilled warrior, given he attacks physically using his icicle. His inspiriting makes the possessed person feel freezing, even in the summer- and as a result lowers their speed. His Soultimate is Subzero, which creates and drops ice upon the opposing team that soon after shatters, dealing great damage. Profile Yo-kai Watch Fuse Pupsicle with a Snowstorm Cloak. This item can be obtained by completing the post-game request "Insulting the Egg", given by Chilhuahua himself on Liar Mountain, or completing the "Snap Pupsicle!" Yo-kai Cam challenge. More of the same item can be found in Terror Time chests after completing said request. Chilhuahua also appears in shallows by the Catfish Pond during the day (Mt. Wildwood). Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Pupsicle with a Snowstorm Cloak, which can rarely be obtained from the Oni Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Pupsicle with a Snowstorm Cloak, which can be obtained when you collect Clu-T-Facts in the Blizzard Labyrinth as a reward during a Blasters T missions. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute Tolerance Moveset Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ' "''What a splendid battle! You and I should be friends!" * '''Being traded: "Warm weather doesn't stand a chance against me!" * Loafing: "I dunno..." * Receiving food (favourite): ' ''"Now that's good!" * '''Receiving food (normal): "Hmm. Thanks." * Receiving food (disliked): "Not that!" Etymology * His Japanese name, "Gariōji''", is a combination of ''gari gari which means "crunchy," in this case referring to the sound that is made when one crunches tiny bits of ice with their teeth (and possibly the popular "Gari Gari Kun!" popsicles in Japan) and ōji ''which means "prince." * His English name, "Chilhuahua", is a combination of ''chill and Chihuahua'.''' * His German name, "Kalteser", is a combination of ''kalt (cold) and malteser ''(maltese). * His Brazilian Portuguese name, "Glacidog", is a combination of ''Glacial (Glacial) ''and name english, ''Dog. Trivia In other languages de:Kalteser Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Mononoke Tribe